Something strange happened
by Unluckykimyou13
Summary: Sasuke found out the truth about Itachi. What is he gonna do? Which choices does he have?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't own Naruto! (saying it twice make**s** you believe me)

First thing I want to say is hey and hello and tnx for reading this

Second thing I want to say is plot changing!

Third thing I want to say is REVIEW!

Fourth thing i want to say is thanks Akahayate and Belladonna-Isabella for helping me with my chapters as BETA reader and giving me advise..

Last thing I want to say is GOOD LUCK WITH READING!!

Something strange happened

Sasuke defeated Itachi. After he defeated him he lost consciousness. Later he woke up in Orochimaru's base and wondered how he came there. Tobi came and said he brought him here after Sasuke fought Itachi. He told Sasuke that Itachi actually wanted to protect him. Tobi said that Madara actually killed the entire uchiha clan and Itachi didn't even do anything. He told Sasuke Uchiha Shisui who was Itachi's best friend wanted to kill Sasuke. Itachi found Shisui's plan out and killed him. He wanted to protect his little brother. He never told the reason to anyone and became a suspect.

"You still don't get it? I'm actually Uchiha Madara," the masked figure said.

Sasuke was stunned. "Why? Why did you kill the whole clan?" he yelled a few seconds later, trying to recover from the shock.

Madara said 'Because I wanted...' but before he could finish his sentence Sasuke attacked him with his sword.

The sword went right through Madara and Sasuke hit the wall.

Madara said 'It's useless and you know you're too weak because you just fought against Itachi.'

" Damn it!" Sasuke yelled, not knowing what to do.

--

Meanwhile Naruto and the others went to the place where Sasuke could be hiding.

Yamato said ' This is bad. We don't know what Akatsuki is going to do to Sasuke.'

Naruto said ' Sasuke... hang on! We'll bring you back to Konoha!'

Hinata said ' Byakugan!' and she looked around and saw Zetsu. ' There is someone not far from us,' she said and everyone followed her.

When they came to Zetsu he disappeared...

--

Later Zetsu came to Madara and said ' Those brats are coming here.'

Madara expected something like this and said 'well we know what to do.'

--

Kiba said ' Where did he go?' and looked around to search for Zetsu.

Kakashi said ' That's probably his technique to disappear that fast.'

--

Sasuke looked with wide eyes and he still couldn't believe what Madara had said. He was panicking.

Madara said ' We have to go away from here now.' and looked at Zetsu.

Sasuke yelled ' NO!! I'm not leaving till you tell me why you did that!'

Madara said ' Well, I wanted to leave the cursed clan but then I thought it would be better if I killed the entire. I expected that the truth would be revealed after Itachi joined Akatsuki.'

Sasuke wanted to kill Madara but he realised he was too weak and tired from his fight with Itachi.

Sasuke yelled ' So, what now!? I just killed him and you are telling this now!?'

Madara said ' That doesn't matter now, if you want to escape now come with me or else you get to meet your old Konoha mates again.'

Sasuke said ' I don't care.. I'll stay here since I took my revenge on nothing. I'll return back to Konoha.'

--

Hinata found Sasuke and Tobi with Zetsu with her Byakugan and said ' There they are!' and pointed at Orochimaru's base.

Naruto said ' Hang on Sasuke. This time I'll get you back!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the previous chapter was kinda short I made this chapter at the same day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Here now that will make you feel better**

**Good Luck with reading! **

Sasuke's decision

Everywhere was silence.

Tobi said ' If you don't come I'll make you go by force!'

Right after Tobi said that the place exploded and Naruto and the others reached the place.

Tobi yelled ' You're too late! Sasuke is coming with me!'

Zetsu said ' Tobi! Let's get out of here.' and disappeared...

Just when Tobi wanted to take Sasuke, naruto tried to attack him with Rasengan. The rasengan went through Tobi and he didn't get hit. Naruto changed to his Kyuubi form with 1 tail.

Naruto said ' You bastard... Sasuke comes with us.'

Sasuke smiled and grinned ' Tobi do you think it's that easy to take me with you?' then he looked at Naruto and said ' I will come with you but Tobi has to explain something, I think.'

Tobi looked at Sasuke and thought ' He seems so overconfident suddenly. Does he think he can beat me?' and said ' So... to hide his true self, Itachi joined Akatsuki and pretended to be evil. He had to pretend he would capture Naruto but he never showed his true strength. He could capture capture him easily if he wanted but pretended to be weaker so he would get defeated.'

Tobi looked at Kakashi and said ' If he wanted to kill you he also could do that easily, but he didn't do it. I killed the whole uchiha clan and not Itachi! He did kill his friend Shisui because he wanted to kill Sasuke and that's how he got the Mangekyou Sharingan.'

Everyone looked at Tobi with wide eyes.

Naruto already got 3 tails. Because he got more angrier and realised Tobi caused everything that has to do with Itachi and his bonds with Sasuke. Sasuke left the village because of him. The fourth tail appeared and he caused a big explosion.

Naruto yelled ' You! It's your fault!' and then couldn't control himself.

The others stepped back and looked at Naruto.

Sasuke said ' He's showing his Kyuubi powers again.' but then he fell on the ground because of his pain.

Kakashi said ' Not again... Now we must stop naruto before the Kyuubi takes control of him!'

Hinata got in a shock and couldn't move. ' Is... is that Naruto?'

Yamato said ' Yes but look out for him. He doesn't know who are his friends or enemies.'

Sakura said ' We.. we couldn't stop him again' and sat on her knees.

Naruto attacked Tobi with his claw and this time his claw hit Tobi.

Tobi said ' Urggh. Kyuubi stop right now!' and used his Sharingan.

Tobi came in Naruto's body and looked at the Kyuubi. He let his mask fall and it broke.

Tobi said ' It's me! Uchiha Madara! Your master!'

Kyuubi said ' the seal has to be released and my powers will return then.'


End file.
